Losers and Lovers of Aragorn
by Tate Soyker
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP!! L/A; Legolas POV! Tells of the lovers of Aragorn, Legolas' confusion and the trials the two must face for their love
1. The Foundation of Our Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOTR characters, I simply make them do my will. (Laughs evilly)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't when I started to have feelings for him. It was after Rivendell, that much I'm sure of, but when I fell in-love with the mortal man I do not know. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, is not like the rest of his lineage. He is strong, dark, and easily falls for elves. I should know that much.  
  
Arwen is his lover; she is my race but not my kin. With her long dark hair and caring eyes she even ensnared me at one point in time. But that in itself is a different story. If there has ever been two beings meant for each other it is Aragorn, the mortal man, and Arwen, the immortal elf. The way they look at each other, eyes filled with love and honesty. Holding each other close, when one must be torn away to go and help all of Middle Earth.  
  
Yet, I came between them. I made Aragorn my own. On our long journey when Arwen could no longer hold him close he fell for another elf. I am the opposite of Arwen, or as close to it as you can become without being evil, which in my own way I was. Arwen's hair is as dark as a river at midnight; mine is the golden sun. We both have blue eyes, but mine are said to be more fierce and expressive. She is quiet and stays where she is told. In all my long years I have spoken out and done what I pleased, usually to be later punished by my father for it. How I came to pull Aragorn into my love, I don't know, he just seemed to come to love my pale beauty.  
  
The first time I began to realize my feelings for the mortal man was the day that the first of Saruman's spies saw us. As we walked over the rocky grounds it was decided that we stop and make camp for a while. Two the hobbits were with Boromir and the others, Sam and Frodo were watching along with Aragorn. The rest of us were discussing our travel. The dwarf complaining of how no one asked his opinion and how we should go through Moria.  
  
My eyes caught something in the air, as did Aragorn's. They were birds from Dunland. Quickly we all hid under and behind the rocks that made up the campsite. I through myself into the first area that seemed hidden, and I must have thought right for someone else lay there. My body landed full upon that of Aragorn. I could feel his heart pounding through his chest as mine was also. And there was a look within his stormy eyes that I had never seen before. It wasn't anger; it was slight surprise and if I wasn't mistaken desire. Yet, it would be a while before I knew of his care for me.  
  
When Gandalf fell in the mines of Moria, Aragorn and I had been the people closest to him. He was throne into the place of being our leader. Yet, I knew that he needed help for losing Gandalf was extremely hard on that mortal man. As we ran towards Lothlorien, I whispered to him in the elven tongue so that only he could hear.  
  
"Aragorn, I will help you with your sadness, for I feel it too." As I spoke his clenched jaw seemed to soften, and his ragged breaths grew more even. He looked at me for a moment, then turned to tell the others that we must keep going.  
  
When we reached Lothlorien, Haldir greeted us. I was on such tight nerves that I could have caused blood shed to the fellowship, had Aragorn not stopped me. Haldir spoke with me of my reckless behavior before we went before the Lady of the Golden Wood.  
  
"Legolas, you have always been quick to speak and it's almost impossible to watch you fit an arrow to your bow you do it so fast, but never have you done so at other elves. Why would you do so now?" His question disturbed me. Why had I been so quick to anger?  
  
"I have been sworn to protect the fellowship and my company was in danger," I said quietly. There was truth in my words but I didn't speak of my need to protect Aragorn. I knew that he could protect himself, but I wanted to be the one to make sure he wasn't hurt or in danger.  
  
"Prince Legolas, your eyes betray you again. Now, tell me the other reason why you would have shot your own race. You know why but fear to say it, come tell me for I have walked these lands even longer than you have. I may be able to provide council, and if not I than Galadriel will be able to."  
  
"I will speak with her on the matter for I can guess your reaction and do not want to have to see it."  
  
As Galadriel spoke to us she entered our minds. Boromir was deeply disturbed and Aragorn seemed to not hold eye contact with her. When she reached me she simply thought to me, for she wasn't speaking directly to me.  
  
'He wishes for your touch, but his heart still loves another. Be careful not to hurt him for he is torn between you both. Give him the love he needs, but don't be hurt if you are pushed always.' 


	2. In the forest of the night

Her words rang in my head as I walked through the woods. The Lothlorien elves where singing a lament for Gandalf. It brought tears to my eyes to hear their voices full of sorrow. My heart wept bitterly, cursing the evils of this world for his death. I was so upset that I didn't realize that I had wandered far from where the fellowship was sleeping. I sat down on the cool earth and tied to calm my racing heart and troubled mind.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
I jumped. How long had I been sitting there? And who.but I didn't need to ask for I knew that it was Aragorn who stood behind me. Slowly I turned to face him. And for the first time since arriving in Rivendell I was conscience of my appearance, I knew that my hair was now matted and a mess. I looked into his stormy blue eyes and tried to read his emotions but I couldn't.  
  
"Legolas, are you okay?" His voice was fill with concern as he sat on the ground next to me.  
  
"I'm upset over Mithrandir," I said slowly. He reached with his weathered to rub my neck. His deliberate touch shocked me. The rough hand had a soft gentle touch, and after a few minutes of silence he draped his strong arm around my shoulders.  
  
"You knew him better than I did. The loss will hurt us greatly. I don't know how to sort my emotions," Aragorn said. I looked deep into his eyes there were tears brimmed high within them. The dark mortal blinked sending a tear cascading down his high cheek. Yet, a long, slender finger caught the tear, I brought my finger to my lips and kissed the tear away.  
  
Aragorn laid back onto the ground and stretched. As he stared up into the darkening sky I could bear it no more. I needed someone to hold I needed something to help me cope with the loss of Mithrandir.  
  
I was cautious as I leaned over his body. I place a hand on each of his shoulders, pushing him deeper into the ground. He was startled, then he smiled. It was good to see him smile like that, holding a certain desire so close beneath the surface. His callused hand slipped to the back of my neck and drew me in close; his weathered lips were a few short inches from mine.  
  
"Let's help each other cope with our sorrows," I whispered softly into his ear. A short nod of the head was all the reply I got, until, his lips met mine. I have never tasted lips so sweet, even to this day. The first kiss was soft and still tentative. I had kept his thoughts for Arwen in the back my mind; I had no intention of tearing them apart.  
  
Our soft kiss broke gently, I looked deep into his eyes. I wanted to be able to know if he wanted what I now desired with a passion. Aragorn's eyes stared back at me with a desire that was even greater than my own. As he pulled me closer to him I could feel his heartbeat pounding against my ribs, our bodies were so close to each other.  
  
As our lips met this time there was less hesitation, and more force. I wanted more, we both needed more, and our hearts were burning with desire. I slowly slipped my tongue into his mouth. As our tongues met the fire was stroked. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. I broke away and looked him in the eye, questioning him. A brief nod, accompanied by a twisted smile, I began to disrobe him.  
  
Slowly I unbuttoned his tunic, kissing his chest as I made my way down his abdomen. The callused fingers wrapped themselves into my long, golden hair, encouraging me. My slender fingers reached his leggings. I slowly slid them over his sex, which now stood erect. A low moan escaped his lips; the leggings were cast aside.  
  
My lips softly kissed the tip of his head. Slowly, I licked him from tip to base, admiring his length. Then, without teasing him more I took him into my mouth. Another deep moan echoed from within him. As my tongue ran over and over him I could taste his sweet skin. I sucked on him gently drawing him in deeper, drawing a moan from him each time.  
  
"Legolas," he managed to say. I pulled away and looked up at him, a liquid- like pearl glistened on my lip and I licked it away. Aragorn pulled me up to face him and then began to undress me. His breath was hot against my neck as my tunic was removed.  
  
As my leggings were stripped from my body Aragorn gently pulled me to all fours. Then, he moved behind me, placing his hands on my hips. Slowly he kissed my spine and grabbed my buttocks. I felt a desire, but I also felt fear. Never had I done any of this before. I knew not how to feel or what to do. But, I didn't want to displease Aragorn, I wanted him to have what he wanted.  
  
"Prince of Mirkwood, are you ready?" Aragorn asked playfully, having no clue that this would be a first for me. His finger slipped around my hole. With a deep breath, I managed to whisper yes.  
  
I gasped as your bodies connected, as he thrust himself inside of me. I will admit that it was painful at first. The pumping of his hips was quick and rough, bringing tears to my eyes as my skin was torn. From his moans I knew that he was enjoying himself. Yet, for my first time he was being so rough. Aragorn had never hurt me in my life, never had he even posed the threat to. So, I found it hard to think that what he did now was meant to be painful.  
  
"Aragorn," I managed to speak. "Please, your hurting me." I cared not if I sounded childish for I was in pain. But, as soon as he heard my words he slowed and became gentler with his thrusts.  
  
"I didn't mean to pain you," he said. Then, slowly he wrapped his strong hand around my sex and stroked it in time with his pumping, pulling forth a full erection and deep moans from me. I could tell when he neared climax. His thrust became harder and as he pumped my sex his grip grew firmer. I now enjoyed the feeling of his touch. His breath came in short gasps and then his seed was sown inside me. With a moan he laid back on to the ground and beckoned me to lay with him, I did.  
  
The rough hand slipped over me again. Then, the proud man slid down and kissed my sex. He swirled his tongue around my head and then took me in fully. The sudden wetness and heat of his mouth was entrancing. I had been nearing climax before, now I fought it to make this pleasure last longer. His tongue slipped over me again and again. With my breath coming in short gasps and a deep moan I climax, something impossible to describe.  
  
We lay together for several minutes with our hearts still racing. Both of us had experienced each other and found great pleasure. After several minutes Aragorn gathered our clothes, handing me mine. As we redressed he spoke.  
  
"It is now very late. They will be curious to find where we are." I nodded and stood up. We were now fully clothed but I was a mess, hair disheveled with a twig or two in it. Aragorn looked at me, smiled, and then offered his hand to me. I took it and kissed it lightly.  
  
"I'm going to stay here for a while." He looked puzzled but simply shrugged and walked back towards camp. I sat back down and began to comb my long hair with my fingers. I worked at it for a very long time until every knot and tangle had dissolved. As I did this, my mind was slurred with confusion. I felt like I had torn Aragorn from his lover and that I had shamed myself by being with another man.  
  
As I looked through the trees I realized it was quickly nearing dawn. With a sigh I stood and stretched. Then, a thought came to my mind; Haldir would be able to help me with my confusion. With the cool predawn breeze at my back I set off to find the golden elf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know that this was a bit bad, but be nice my first real attempt to write true slash. Thank you to all that reviewed! I WILL be writing more. And please review! 


	3. The Council of Haldir

I walked north for what seemed like a long, thinking of the night. I was slowly realizing that what I had done with Aragorn might be shameful and forbidden by my fellow elves. I suddenly was unsure if I should even tell Haldir, what if he was disgusted and in turn told my father. My father, oh what would he think of what I had done.  
  
There was the sound of a twig snapping; I turned, pulling my long knife. An elf stood before my eyes holding a dead twig. A smile spread across his beautiful face and the dawn's first rays made his golden hair shimmer.  
  
"How long have you been following me?" I demanded.  
  
"My dear Prince Legolas, something troubles you. I have being following you since you entered into the Northern Division of Lothlorien, it is the area I watch, you know," he said with a smile, dropping the broken twig. "And it surprises me that you never heard me."  
  
I looked down slightly ashamed that I had been caught off my guard. Yet, I was more ashamed that he could read something was bothering me. Looking up I saw that the golden elf now leaned up against a tree watching me.  
  
"Haldir," I spoke quietly, he raised his eyebrows encouraging me to continue. I didn't know how to ask the questions that I needed answered. Finally, I decided to just ask him strait out. "Haldir, do males ever have relationships together?"  
  
There I had asked it, I looked down ashamed of my question. Then, I heard him chuckle. I wanted to run, to get away from the shame that was coming.  
  
"Come here, Legolas," He said with outstretched arms. I walked over to him and rested my head on his shoulder. His soft hand brushed a few of my golden strands that had fallen out of place into their proper order. "Legolas, who have you been with? I know that this must be new to you or you wouldn't ask."  
  
"Haldir, you haven't answered my question," I pleaded pulling away from him. He smiled and then spoke.  
  
"Yes, males have relationships with each other. With men they are very conservative. But with elves, as you know, it's practically the same as love with women. Oh, come close your jaw, and for Valar's sake don't look so alarmed."  
  
"You mean to say that it's accepted?" Now, it was Haldir who looked slightly shocked.  
  
"Oh course it's accepted, your father hasn't told you of this?" I shook my head no. "And how many years old are you?"  
  
I looked down and counted on my fingers. "Nearing three thousand."  
  
He laughed and laughed till the tears were rolling down his cheeks. I had not thought of this as funny but Haldir couldn't stop laughing. Finally, he looked up and walked over to me and sat down, beckoning me to do the same. His rich voice spoke, "Forgive me for laughing at you, I meant nothing by it. But please, now, will you answer my question, who were you with?"  
  
I didn't answer. I could still taste Aragorn's sweet skin. Yet, I didn't want to tell it was he, for fear that because he was a man it wouldn't be accepted. Haldir's hand grasped my chin and kissed me fully. His tongue wrapped its self around mine. And then as if nothing had happened he pulled back and went back to sitting next to me. For a minute he savored the taste and then with a smile he turn to me.  
  
"Unless I am mistaken, which I doubt I am, you were with . . . a mortal man. He is tall and proud. And the fate of men rest within his dark and stormy eyes. You spent the hours past with Aragorn."  
  
"How do you know?" I demanded, unable to look him in the eyes. I wondered how he could be so sure of who I was with. If maybe he I was just saying it trying to upset me.  
  
"I know Aragorn's taste, I've been with him also." I felt so confused. Was the night I had spent worth nothing to the man? Haldir's laughing tone, claiming that Aragorn had been his long before he had been mine hurt me. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I turned to flee the golden elf.  
  
"Legolas, where are you going?"  
  
I continued to walk.  
  
"Legolas!" He had sprinted up to me. Haldir gripped my arm yanking my body to him. His strong hands dug into my soft flesh making the tears blurring my vision grow. "Listen to me and look me in the eye. Legolas! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, at least not that way. I forgot that he was your first."  
  
"What does it matter if it's just free sex? There should be no emotion should there?" A tear escaped my eye and fell slowly down my cheek.  
  
"Aragorn is the only one who truly knows his heart. Neither of us can tell what he is thinking, but search your heart. What does it tell you?"  
  
At that moment I didn't know what my heart thought. Everything had happened so fast, it seemed all for the pleasure of sex, not for love. Yet, there had been the stares in the darkness as he watched me during the long hours of our watches. There had been the way he fought beside me in Moria, trying to keep things from me. Or just from Frodo, who was the real reason that each of us was so careful and fought so hard.  
  
"I don't know, Haldir. My heart doesn't provide the council I wish it to."  
  
"Then go and speak with Aragorn. He will be honest, if you're honest with him. But go and speak with him he will be able to help you, and keep the fellowship in mind." He smiled at me and with his long, slender fingers smoothed my hair back into place. I nodded and them turned to go back to the Fellowship's camp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I have no idea how old Legolas is (and couldn't find it in the appendix) if anyone can tell me how old he is (and give me proof ex. The appendix or another Tolkien book.) I know that there was very little slash in this chapter and probably won't be much in the next chapter. (Sorry) Please R&R! And thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! 


	4. Fear and Confusion

As I walked back towards camp I tried to think of what I would say to Aragorn. I was still so confused by Haldir's words and my own emotions. The midmorning sun told me that Aragorn would be looking for me and the others would be confused by my absence, but I cared not. Aragorn could wait to see me; he could wait till I could face him and know what to say about the night passed.  
  
I sensed something behind me but refused to look. After Haldir's little trick I had been hearing noises behind me as I walked. Suddenly, strong hands gripped my hips. And hot breath steamed along the nape of my neck, followed by a fierce kiss. I wrenched myself free of the grip and whipped around. My delicate fingers closed around a man's windpipe. Then, I saw who it was.  
  
"Aragorn!" Rage shook my voice but I let go of him. Fear and confusion clouded his eyes. We studied each other for a good long minute. My cheeks still had streaks from the tears I had cried. His neck now had red marks from where I had choked him. What lovers we are, I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and steadied my voice. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you, Legolas. You know I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
"So, why did you do it, Aragorn?"  
  
"I was just trying to be sporadic, have some fun. Like you were to me last night." He stepped closer to me closing the distance between us. My heart pounded and I could feel my body begin to quake. I didn't understand why I now feared the man I had trusted so much, but I did. I forced myself to look into his eyes, but I only glanced at them and then had to look away.  
  
"I don't understand your anger, Legolas. Please, what have I done and how can I fix it?"  
  
"What was last night to you?" My reply seemed to shock him and he stepped back to consider it.  
  
"Legolas, what happened last night was quick and unplanned. And could easily be mistaken for me just wanting to get some. But, I would never do that. I have wanted you for a long time. My heart needs you. I-"  
  
"Just like it burned for Haldir, Arwen, and who else. It can be said that you love someone. But, if you don't show it then it is nothing."  
  
He looked at me for a long moment; I had hurt him deeply with my words. Aragorn's head hung in shame. I felt bad for the tone I had used with him. But, I was so confused.  
  
"You're right, Legolas. Yet, who has shared you bed?"  
  
"You," I replied quietly. There I had told him that he was the first person that I had ever been with. I looked up at him. His jaw had dropped slightly with shock. My mortal lover was still trying to comprehend how a three thousand-year-old elf could have survived so long, when Sam can strolling up.  
  
"Oh, Strider, there you are. And Legolas, where have you been all morning? Mr. Frodo has been worried about both of you. He asks that when you come back to camp that you till him what's going on. Oh, and by the way . . ." At that moment Sam seemed to realize that Aragorn and I hadn't broken our eye contact with each other.  
  
"And by the way-" Aragorn prompted still holding my gaze.  
  
"Pippin and Merry might need to be instructed on how much lambas bread it takes to fill a normal person. I swear they eat it as if it were regular bread." He paused for a bit and then said, "Well, I best be getting back to Mr. Frodo now."  
  
Once Sam was out of hearing range Aragorn closed the space between us. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against mine. He softly whispered to me, "I was your first?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Oh, Legolas. I can understand your anger now. Please forgive me to being so rude?" the mortal said softly in my ear. "And please forgive me for being so rough last night, I would have been gentle to start if I had known."  
  
"I know, and I only ask that you forgive my harsh words." He nodded and then softly kisses my lips. We turned and began to walk back towards camp hand in hand.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: ok so that was a short chapter, but hey I'm not good at bringing people together. But I hope you liked it. I will be adding more. R&R! 


	5. Stargazing

A smile played across my lips as we neared the campsite. Aragorn dropped my hand and slipped a strong arm around my waist, drawing my body close to him, making me look him in the eyes. He smiled playfully at me then placed a quick kiss on my nose. Then, he kissed my neck, briefly sending shivers down my spine.  
  
"They will be very suspicious if we still haven't returned," Aragorn said. I nodded and turned towards camp. Once we reached the small grove all eyes were on us. I was questioned on where I was the past hours, and of course I was criticized by the dwarf. Boromir seemed upset, there was something that terrified him, but he would not speak of it to me.  
  
"Legolas, tell me of the Lothlorien elves."  
  
I turned to see young Frodo, looking up at me; I smiled to myself, thinking of how much like his uncle the hobbit was. I talked with Frodo for many minutes, just telling him stories of the elves that were kin to that of my realm. Yet, there was something that was bothering him.  
  
"Frodo, what bothers you? There is something that has upset you."  
  
"It's just something that Lady Galadriel said to me." I simply nodded, if he wanted to tell me more I new he would but for the present he choose to say nothing.  
  
I listened quietly to the gentle sounds of the Golden Wood; I longed to be home in my own realm. I sat a ways away from the camp, admiring the land I was in. I wished that my realm were more like this one, that my lands would not have the evil and darkness that gave the forest its name. Aragorn had been busy most of the day and I wanted to talk to him. Then, as in an answer to my wish, I could feel his presence even before neared me I knew that Aragorn was making his towards me.  
  
"This land is so different." I said just loud enough for him to hear. "The night, day, and time all seem to become one and stand still."  
  
Aragorn seemed a little uneasy as he sat down next to me. He didn't say a word; he just looked up through the treetops to the starry sky. I watched as his grey eyes darted back and forth between two areas in the sky.  
  
I looked up to the stars and tried to follow his gaze. The Evenstar! And Eärendil. I understood his turmoil, he wanted Arwen to be immortal, yet, he still wanted her to be his. The reason that he watched Eärendil I did not fully understand. I knew that the star was the most beloved of all stars to the Lothlorien elves, and that Galadriel was Arwen's grandmother. But, there was something more, than that, something was troubling Aragorn.  
  
"All the stars giving you the answers you seek?" I said. Aragorn looked at me and gave a weak smile, and then he shook his head. His silence was not unusual, but it bothered me that he said nothing. I tried again, "Estel, please talk to me. I have known you long enough to be able to tell when something is upsetting you."  
  
Aragorn moved closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I ran my long slender fingers through his dark locks. After kissing the top of his head, I rested mine head on top of his, and pulled him closer to me. We sat there for a long time, under the darkening night.  
  
"I fear who I am, Legolas," he spoken quietly. "I fear the blood that flows through my veins. I know that I am the rightful king of Gondor. But, I don't know if I want that power."  
  
"You will be Gondor's greatest king." But as I spoke he looked away from me. I was saddened by his lack of belief, yet so much now weighed on him.  
  
"Everyone says that, Elrond, Arwen, you, and even Gan-" With the realization of what he was going to say his head dropped and hung in sadness. I wanted to comfort him but I was at loss for words.  
  
"One thing that everyone, save Arwen, doesn't understand is why I would choose to be king," he said slowly and I began to understand.  
  
"Arwen will not be yours, ever, if you continue to live in the wild. She is the fairest of all elves; the wilderness is not where she is meant to live. Yet, if you become king, Lord Elrond, would allow the marriage."  
  
He nodded against my shoulder. And with a quiet voice he spoke, "But you are wrong with two things. First, Arwen is beautiful, but not the fairest. Second, my foster father has never given any consent for my relationship with Arwen. In fact, there have been many heated augments between he and I because of it."  
  
I understood everything he said, except one thing. And my curiosity got the best of me. "Who is the fairest?"  
  
I found myself pushed back onto the soft ground. He lightly kissed my lips and ran his fingers over the dramatic point of my ear. Slowly, he stood and pulled me up next to him. In a low voice he whispered, "You, my prince, you dear Legolas are the fairest of all elves."  
  
Estel stood and led me back towards the camp. We lay on our bedrolls next to each other under the starry sky. Slowly, the mortal fell into a deep sleep, I watched him loving is dark, rough beauty. Yet, as the night grew on I longed to be held; I wanted nothing more, just to be wrapped in his arms.  
  
Slowly I moved over to him, my attempt to not wake him failed. Aragorn lifted his head and smiled before wrapping his arms around me pulling me close to him. My mortal lover ran his fingers through my long silky hair and kissed the top of my head before falling back asleep. For a long while I laid with my head against his breast till sleep came and claimed me.  
  
When it came time to leave 'Lorien all of us had heavy hearts, the younger hobbits feared that they would never again see the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. In my heart I feared what Aragorn and I had started to have would disappear once we began moving again. Each member of the fellowship rejoiced at the gifts that were given to him. As we departed from Lothlorien I felt a great fear settle upon me, one that I have never felt before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I'm so sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter up, I've been kind of busy with my horseback riding. Any ways, suggestions are welcome; I don't care for flames but if you must, oh well. Please R&R. Again sorry for the wait. 


	6. Watches and Agreements

As we made our way down the Great River, Anduin, we divided ourselves into the boats given to us in Lothlorien. Boromir was with Pippin and Merry, who seem to have grown very fond of him. The Ring-bearer and his faithful companion went with my lover. And I, I was stuck with the stupid dwarf, actually we became fairly good friends during our stay in the Golden Wood. I later learned that Gimli found Galadriel to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
The river carried us well and to make good time we hardly had to row, but there was still a great strain on the fellowship. Between Boromir and Aragorn were the greatest problems. As much as they tried to hide their disputes, they became more and more obvious. Boromir still had wished for the ring to go with him to Gondor. Aragorn would not see it so. Yet, Aragorn himself wanted to go to Gondor. Maybe not to claim the throne right then, but it was beginning to have a pull on him.  
  
The little ones, except Frodo, still seemed happy and not noticing the cares of what was happening. Poor Frodo, the ring, the fate of all Middle Earth, the problems of a breaking fellowship, all weighed down upon him. I am glad that the ring never came to be in my possession, for I don't know if I would have been able to carry the burden that the little halfling did.  
  
Days passed as we slowly traveled down the Great River. At night watches would be set, but Aragorn always seemed to be awake, only during my watch would he rest. Aragorn would and lay his head in my lap, slowly sinking into the sleep that he needed. I would thread my long fingers through his dark locks or gently stroke his rough cheek.  
  
Even then, though he was with me, trying to give me love, I found that I often worried of what Arwen's reaction might be. She had sworn her immortality to him, promised to stay with him and love him till he died. I had not made such promises or sworn anything to him, yet there he lay. Head cradled in my lap, hoping to wake before the others so a quick kiss could be exchanged.  
  
Dawn broke one morning while I had been the last on watch. Sunlight played across Aragorn's rugged features, bating them in a warm glowing light. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to touch his face. At the touch his eyes fluttered open and tried to focus on me.  
  
"Legolas," he murmured before sitting up to face me, then beckoned me to sit in his lap. I obliged and snuggled my back up against his chest, while he wrapped his strong arms around my delicate figure. With hand he reached and tucked a stray braid behind my ear, lightly letting his fingertips caress the sensitive point. I shivered and leaned back against his strong body. His lips were setting little fires to my neck as they left little fluttering kisses across it.  
  
"How was you watch?"  
  
"Fine," I managed even though I was breathing heavier with each kiss.  
  
"That's good. You didn't see anything?"  
  
"No, there was nothing."  
  
I sifted my body so that I could kiss his lips. He placed a light kiss upon my brow and then more forcefully kissed my lips. Again claiming my mouth. My tongue swirled around his, enjoying his earthy taste. I buried my long fingers in his dark hair, deepening the kiss.  
  
Suddenly, I sensed we were being watched. He must have too for at the exact moment he pulled back from the kiss. My sharp eyes darted around the camp and met the eyes of good ol' Samwise Gamgee. His eyes were very large and a surprised look was upon his face.  
  
As I looked closer though, Frodo's head was resting in his lap and with one hand stroking young Frodo's face and the other upon his breast, it reminded me of what I had been doing before Aragorn awoke. I stood slowly detangling myself from Aragorn's arms.  
  
"I'll cook, Sam, let Frodo sleep," was all I said and an unspoken agreement came about that what each of us had seen would not be mentioned to the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
In the time it took me to start a small fire and heat some breakfast, Aragorn had packed up both his and my packs, refilled everyone's water- skins, awoken the rest of the Fellowship, except Frodo, and still had time to sit down and smoke some pipeweed. I often wonder at the effects of being raised by elves and being a ranger had on Isildur's heir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I have no excuse for not updating in forever, sorry, really I am. I will be trying to work more on this now that it is summer but don't expect too much from me! Sorry this is such a short chapter I just needed to get something down and uploaded! Please review! I will try and update more often if more people are reviewing! 


End file.
